User blog:GrandmamasCannolis/List of my WildeHopps headcanons
This is a complied list of headcanons regarding the ship of Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps in my stories that show up eventually. Will be updated if I come up with more. When I do my own take on a Zootopia sequel story, some of these will show up again, and new ones will join the fray too. - During Nick´s time at the academy is when his and Judy´s friendship starts to deepen. The "You know you love me"-quote serves as an omen to what´s coming in the future. Half a year after his graduation, he asks Judy out during her birthday, and that is when it all begins. - Both Judy and Nick used to date others long before meeting each other, but it didn´t work out. When Judy mentions "I know many bunnies who are jerks", she´s referring to the dates she tried out back in Bunnyburrow. Nick had a girlfriend once too, but she broke his heart many years ago. But when Nick and Judy start dating each other, they realize how good of a match they make. - Dating each other brings up new sides to them that Nick and Judy haven´t seen before in each other. With Nick, Judy´s not afraid to get more flirtatious and feminine, and Nick is at his best and most gentlemanly behavior during moments like this. There´s still lots of playful teasing between them though every once in a while. - Judy and Nick don´t keep their relationship secret from anyone. Their friends and family members know about it, and are willing to support it too. Judy´s parents are more approving of it than she expected them to be, especially after they met Nick in person. - Very soon after they start a committed relationship, Nick moves in with Judy to the Grand Pangolin Arms (which has been redecorated for the better by the time he moves there). She shares her bed, food and other items there with him, which he appreciates greatly. Despite Bucky and Pronk´s occasional noise, Nick really enjoys his life in a simple apartment like that with Judy. - There´s a lot of variety in where Nick and Judy´s dates take place, from going to the movies to candlelight dinners or simply just nights at home. On fancier occasions, they go to the ball too. - On a ballroom floor was when their first romantic kiss took place as well, when Can You Feel the Love Tonight was playing in the background. - Every time Nick is having a hard time or feeling sad, Judy always helps or comforts him the best way she can, and it´s the other way when Judy´s feeling down. They´ll never let each other down, and will protect each other fiercely when faced with danger. - They always work together closely when solving crimes, from finding clues to going undercover. Both are also tough fighters: Nick´s a good shot, while Judy´s a good melee fighter and fencer. - Sometimes they share the same hobbies as well, like playing board games and reading. They love cosplaying too, especially Judy. Her favorite choice for that is dressing up as Gazelle, since they´re both fans and friends of her. - When it comes to musical talent, both can sing well. However, Nick´s better with instruments like with the piano while Judy is a fantastic dancer (as shown in several of my stories). This also shows in their hobbies sometimes. - Nick loves Judy´s cookings just as much as the stuff his mom makes. He especially loves her Chicken Parmesan and blueberry pies. - Both are extremely good and friendly with children. Judy´s more experienced though, since she has always had such a big family. This works to their advantage during their married years too when they have children of their own. - Nick always buys the finest and most romantic gifts he can afford for Judy every time it´s her birthday, Christmas or Valentine´s Day. They vary from roses and teddybears to fancy clothes and jewelry. The rabbit feels delighted every time she gets any of those. - Even though Judy is a rabbit, Nick sees a lot of vixen-like traits in her which makes her appear even more attractive to her, like her sly wit and sex appeal. Judy too thinks that Nick is more adorable than even the cutest bunny in the city. - Nick still calls Judy Carrots every once in a while after they start dating, but soon he starts calling her "bun bun" just like her mother does, since he thinks his girlfriend deserves a more affectionate pet name. - As their relationship starts to get closer and more intimate, Judy doesn´t feel that uncomfortable about being in natural state, but only with Nick. They do it often in private during their most amorous moments. - Both are very affectionate during those moments too. Judy´s a fierce kisser, and loves being held by Nick in his embrace. Their size difference makes the cuddling between the two even more enjoyable to her. - After two years together, Nick and Judy finally get married. They serve in the force some time after that, until they settle down to the countryside of Bunnyburrow and start a family there. - From beginning to end, Nick and Judy stay loyal and caring towards each other, always making sacrifices and protecting their loved ones whenever it´s needed. When they eventually grow old, they´ll never forget the time when the romance between them begun. Category:Blog posts Category:GrandmamasCannolis fanon Category:Lists Category:Headcanons Category:WIP